I Never Thought!
by AMrocks21
Summary: Zander Robbins and Stevie Baskara never met.So this means G5 never existed. The unknown is Zander and Stevie's parents are very close friends what happens when these two complete strangers meet? P.s. Did I mention Zander has a girlfriend? What will happen to this two people...something you never thought!
1. Chapter 1

**_I Never Thought!_**

**Summary- **

**Zander Robbins and Stevie Baskara never met. So this means G5 never existed. Zander is a neurosurgeon and is still pretty young, 24 to be exact. His best friends, Kacey, Kevin and Nelson along with Nelson's wife Grace all hang and basically have a band called Gravity 4. Stevie Baskara is also6 a Pediatrician and is all about work and has a hidden passion for music. The unknown is Zander and Stevie's parents are very close friends what happens when these two complete strangers meet? P.s. Did I mention Zander has a girlfriend? What will happen to this two people...something you never thought! **

**_Remember that? That was the story summary that was posted on my story The Meaning of Love. If you don't read The Meaning of Love and you shall see. So I'm still broken hearted over the last story, How to Rock Christmas Tales! I got ONE! Review, so I'm hoping that this story is more of a hit! XD _**

(Zander) 

I park my Range Rover in the large driveway of my house. I walk into the kitchen where my mum was cooking and my dad was outside mowing the lawn. I hop on a stool after checking my emails.

"Hey Mum! Watcha cooking, "I say sounding quite a lot like Isabella from P&F! "Steamed shrimps and broccoli, and did you take your days off work?" she questions.

I roll my eyes because my mum wants us to leave the beautiful city of New York to go to California, in some place called Brewster. We're going to spend some time with their long time friends who were also doctors like them. I really didn't want to go but my mum really wants me to go, because something about them having a daughter or something like that, then something about Disneyland. I really don't know what's with my mum trying to set me up with girls that she thinks are 'wife' material. But what no one knows is I have a girlfriend. Why I didn't tell my parents is because she is of Hinduism faith and her parents always wanted her to wed a man of the same culture. I really, really like her but I'm not too sure she feels the same way. Her name is Katrina Kapoor and basically she is amazing but my friend Kacey, Kevin and Nelson and Grace don't like her so we all keep our distance when she is around. Anyway back to this trip, I told the gang to come down and we'll hang out and Katrina is also coming. So I may not get bored! They will all be staying in Nelson's house nearby.

"Zander, did you pack, "my mum asks. I nod and head up to my room. I lay there and eventually fall asleep.

(The Next Day...still Zander) 

"Zander...Zan, Alexander get up its time to leave!"My mum yells waking me out of my sleep. "What mum?"I say in my sleepy state. "It's time to leave!" I said as I roll and sadly fall out of the bed. I got up and when to get ready.

I walk down stairs wearing black Skinny jeans, a white v-neck and an ocean blue flannel shirt, with my navy blue Levi's shoes and aviators. I see my parents waiting for me, "Ready?" dad ask, I just nod in response. We get to the airport and boarded the plane after an hour and a half.

I wake up when we landed and we went to baggage claim. "Mum I'm going to get a coffee, you guys want anything?" I ask, they say no and went off promising to meet them at the entrance.

I walk out coffee in hand. I see my parents standing with a man and a woman around their age. They all waved towards me motioning me to come. I walk over and smile, "Karen, Jason his our son Zander, my mum introduced, "Zander this is our long time friends, Karen and Jason," mum finishes as Karen hugs me and Jason 'man' hugs me.

Everyone started their own conversations. "Karen where is Stevie?" my mum asks while elbowing me. I roll my eyes and look back at my phone to my conversation with Katrina. She and the gang can't get here till 2 weeks and I'm here for a month! I sigh.

"Oh Steves is parking the van, she dropped us off because of an emergency at the hospital," Karen tells my mum.

"Oh My God the hospital...is she okay?" my dad asked concerned.

Jason chuckles and responds, "No, Jake she's a doctor!" "Oh really so is Zander!" Jason said. I smirked and thought 'fun girl!' with a lot of sarcasm.

They continue talking until Karen said,"Oh there Stevie is," she said while pointing to the entrance of the airport near the garden. The girl looked about my age. She has honey kissed, golden curls that dropped to her shoulder, and she was wearing a blue tank top, blue skinny jeans, ballet flats and a pair of aviators. To be honest she lot like an icon of beauty that just dropped from the skies...nice lyrics. She was beautiful!

"Jacob, Mara **(wonder where that's from?)**How are you?" The girl...Stevie said, while my parents hugged her. "You look so pretty, "my mum told her. "Zander this is Stevie, "my mum said introducing us. I took of my aviators and she did the same, "Hi," I say as she looks towards me revealing her hazel eyes...

**_SO that concludes chappie 1. It's not my best work but hopefully it was good BUT only you my readers can judge! So please REVIEW! And tell me:_**

**_1. What do you think will happen between Zander and Katrina?_**

**_2. Do you think Zander and Stevie will get along? _**

**_3. What do you think Zander will do about his mix feeling towards his current girlfriend?_**

**_Thanks for reading and REVIEW! (10 reviews at least!)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I Never Thought!_**

**_Thank you! Thank You! Thank You! I only posted the chapter last night and I already have 6 reviews! You all rock… my reason for writing! So Reviews responses! TODAY MARKS_****_ THE END _****_OF HOW TO ROCK! TONIGHT WILL BE THE LAST EPISODE AND THE START OF MY TEARS! FAREWELL H2R…FOREVER (*TEAR, TEAR, WEEP, WEEP, CRY, SCREAM…SCREAM LOUDER! :/) Oh and Zevie did not happen! Thank You David!_**

**_But my promise is Zevie shall forever be in my heart...forever and always! _**

**_Reviews- _**

**_Ashley Scarlet- LOL! I do watch Kareena Kapoor movies. But the name was derived from SHAHID KAPOOR! I love him, have you ever watched the movie Vivah? _**

**_To every person that reviewed Tee-hanks! _**

**_Now Chapter dos or deux in le français!_**

**_ (Stevie)_**

I look at the guy standing in front of me; I had to admit he was pretty cute. "Hi." I say to him. He smiles and I return the gesture. "Come on kids, let's go we have a long month ahead of us," my mum says.

**_(Zander)_**

We walk out and towards the car park, luggage in hand. We walk for a while until we stop in front of a lane," Okay so Jakey and Maras **(yes the's' is there as a nickname)** will be in our car, Zan and Steves in Steves' car, okay?" Jason and Karen said.

Stevie just simply nods and tells me to follow her. We finally stop in front of a white version to my Range Rover. "Rover! Nice, "I comment as she smiles, "Thanks, what do you drive?" she asks. "Oh the same just in black," I say. "See great minds do think alike, "She says with a smirk. I open the trunk and stick my luggage in. And we step in when she starts the car and party rock anthem starts playing as she mouths an apology for the volume. I nod and she takes off the CD (I think!)

"So what's with our parents and playing match maker?" She asks. "I really have no clue, and to be honest I have a girlfriend." I tell her.

"And what don't they like her or aren't they happy for you, why are they trying to get you a girlfriend?" She questions with a clearly confused look. "Well they don't particularly know about this girl," I say and explain to her my entire reason for not telling anyone about Katrina.

When was done the look on her face was priceless. It was a mixture of both amusement and confusion. "So Zander, why don't you tell them, if your love for her is so true then your parents and hers will accept that and your relationship, "she says to me I could somehow tell she meant every word she said, I almost feel like I could tell her anything, even my deepest darkest secrets...but sadly I don't have any.

"Well I would but I am not exactly sure she feels the same way," I tell her in total honesty. "What do you mean, hasn't she told you that she loves you?" she asks almost amused but then serious at my completely blank expression. "Wait she hasn't told you that she loves you?" Steves asks clearly amused. "No, she hasn't and I need to ask you something, I know I hardly know you, but would you like to help me figure out whether or not she loves me?" I ask. She thinks for a while and but then agrees.

**_(At their house still Zander's POV)_**

We pull into the Baskara's dive way in front of their large house which is around the same size as ours. I take the luggage out and went inside along with Stevie. The decor was very similar to ours, so I basically see why our parents are friends. My parents along with Stevie's were sitting watching the entire Harry Potter series so Stevie and I were allowed to do whatever we wanted. I placed my stuff my room which was no doubt next to Stevie's and we went to 'hang' in hers. Her room was painted ocean blue, with cream drapes, a flat screen, and a blue bean bag chair, a large walk in closet, a desk and her bathroom. But what really caught my eye were the different musical instruments in her room. There was a grand piano down stairs but I didn't think much of it because there was one in my house too. But she had a bass, a guitar, a violin and what really got my attention was the ocean blue ukulele next to her bed.

"Earth to Zander!" Stevie called front on her bed. "Oh sorry, I was just wondering, you play?" I ask motioning to her instruments. "Yeah, you?" she asks picking up the uke. "Why don't you tell me?" I say while taking her uke and I began strumming the lyrics to 'You and I' I started singing and soon after she stared singing along. By the end I had stopped singing and I realized that Stevie had an AMAZING voice. When the song ended I was definitely speechless, "You were amazing," I commented. She blushes and comments, "You're not too bad yourself, "she said with a smirk.

"Zander, Stevie! Come down a minute," Mara calls. I place her guitar down and we walk down the large hall and then down the stairs, "Hey Zander do you want to go see Breaking Dawn later, "Stevie asks and I nod in agreement.

Downstairs there were four guys, and four women and some kids. "Zander these are my sons; Kaliam and his wife Karen with their 3 kids all triplets age 4. Nick and Kareshma with their daughter Amrita Elizabeth age 13, Timothy and Sabrina with their son Jerome **(I wonder where that's from? Anyone?)** And finally Aidan with his girlfriend Hailey,"

"Hi guys,"I say as they all 'man' hugged me. "Okay we're going to the movies, "Stevie said as everyone went back to Harry Potter. I followed Stevie to the car where I offered to drive and after much arguing she agreed...this should be fun!

**_There you go my darling people, sorry for the very late update! May the love of Zevie love on forever...Review and I promise that I would write all chapter of this story if you promise to read! Tell me in your reviews if you promise to read tell the every end and then and only then I shall continue! Much Love!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I Never Thought!_**

_**Hey Guys thanks for all the amazing reviews! I'm practically still crying over How to Rock again so how are you guys? Peachy I hope! **_

**_Reviews- _**

**_hoaluvpatrome567- you were right! It was Jerome from HOA! _**

**_Ashley Scarlet- Wow Twins! What's your horoscope? And I'm Hindu and I'm not too fluent in Hindi but I can speak a bit, and with that if you can speak Hindi think of the following words and see what you can make of it…Socha Na Tha! And yes I have seen_********_3 Idiots and Taare Zameen Par and I do suggest Vivah for whenever you are boarded and if you are a diehard romantic bring tissues. _**

**_UknowulovethemZEVIE! - I know who doesn't love it! _**

**_Now on to chappie tres/ trois / teen (I JUST LOVE FOREIGN LANGUAGES!)_**

**(Zander -at the movies)**

So we arrive at the movies, it wasn't at all different from the ones in NYC. "So I need to know some things about you," I tell her as we buy the tickets and walk in. "Well the movie starts in about one hour and a half so let's play 20 questions," She suggestions and I accept. "Kay…me first,"

"When's your birthday?"

"February, 8th **_(A/N.I got that from the H2R wiki.)_**...yours?"

"November 17th… Favorite colour?"

"Ocean Blue…yours?"

"Blue, you ask,"

"Okay…ugh, what's your occupation?"

"Neurosurgeon. Okay, where did you study Ms. Pediatrician?"

"Oxford University London, where do you live,"

"Impressive and Manhattan,"

"Where did you study?"

"Cambridge University, London. Which is better Twilight or Harry Potter?"

"Ugh, Harry Potter, Which is better Maroon 5 or LMFAO?"

"Both and why are you here to see Breaking Dawn 2?"

"Nothing better to do, what's your favorite band?"

"Gravity 4."

"What's that?"

"A band that my three friends and I are in,"

"Sounds cool, what's your favorite food,"

"Nuggets. How old were you when you started to play instruments?"

"6, you?"

"6!"

And we went on and on till I came to the conclusion that Stevie is a really awesome, smart, fun loving, beautiful, talented, ocean blue loving chick that has a lot in common with me but also a lot of differences. She was basically an awesome best friend to have.

"You know you'll make an amazing best friend, "I say with a smirk. She smiles why taking our tray containing popcorn, kit Kat, pizza, chocolate and 2 Snapple's with some fries, onion rings and some Lays. A lot right!

"Really, I might just pick you up on that offer," She says. "Might? Way to break my heart Steves, way to break my heart!" I say as she playfully nudges my stomach. "Okay fine, we're officially best friends." She says. I smile as we walk in to the theater. We sit at the very back and wait for the movie to start.

Throughout the movie we both laugh, giggle, insulted and laughed some more. But Stevie really surprised me went she was practically the only person that didn't fan girl over Jacob stripping.

**_After the movie _**

"So new best friend, care for some ice cream?" I ask Stevie. "Why sure, new best friend I would!" she replied with a smirk. It was around 5:30 so we had enough time to have ice cream and go home to get ready to leave for Disney. We went into Hag n Daz.

"Can I have a dark chocolate on a waffle cone with rainbow sprinkles and a chocolate chip cookie, "Stevie orders. "I'll have a double chocolate chip cookie and a vanilla bean ice cream on a waffle cone with chocolate sprinkles," I ordered and paid before Stevie could.

We went outside and sat under the umbrellas that were in the seating area of the store. California was really sunny, thought as 2 blonde girls walked pass me giving 'a look' I just half smiled and turned all my attention towards Stevie, which I really didn't know why I did that. I have always been a Lady's man even around my girlfriend.

"You've got ice cream on your face," she says breaking me out of my thoughts. "Where?" I question.

"Here," she says leaning towards me **(should I end here and leave it as a cliff hanger? I wonder)**

**_(I'm not that cruel.)_**

She leans in and pushes the ice cream in my hand onto my face smearing it all over my face. "No you didn't," I say to her pushing her ice cream on her face. She just smiles and takes her ice cream and sticks it right on my nose. I take it off my nose and get out of my chair and over to hers pulling her off but sadly miscalculating and pulling her down causing us both to fall. She hands on top of me. We both stay there for a moment before getting up. "Sorry," I apologize. She smiles nod replies, "It was fun so don't apologize." I nod in agreement and we leave for home.

**_So in my mind that was pretty cute. Hopefully it was good, please review! And thanks for reading and I want to know what you think will happen when Zander's girlfriend arrives; tell me in your reviews! Much Love!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I Never Thought!**_

_Hey Guys thanks for all the amazing reviews! The last chapter was basically filler. This chappie is going to be relatively short. Remember they are going to Disney Land Magic Kingdom (which I don't own!) And I am changing it to 2 months with the Baskara's and the gang and his girlfriend will be there in chapter 5 or 6. Lots of Zeviness. _

_**On to zee story (that was supposed to be dramatic.) **_

_**(Stevie) **_

I open my eyes to the dark morning sky after all it is 2:00 am in the morning and we have to in the airport by 5:00 (Why am I up so early, I have no clue). I shower and get dressed. I walk out wearing an ocean blue Hollister shirt, navy blue Levi's skinny jeans, black ballet flats with lace and my fedora and aviators. _**(A/N: All the outfit links are on my profile)**_ I walk down the stairs to the media room where my parents and Zander's are all having coffee and laughing; my brothers (who are all staying to go with us) were there too bundle up with their wives and girlfriend (Aidan). The Kids were still asleep and Amrita was watching her favourite show How to Rock, and fan girling over Max and Lulu her favourite couple. I walk into the media room .

"Stevie Darling can you please go wake Zander up," Mara asked me. "Sure, but why are you all up so early?" I asked everyone. "Early Start," My mum says as I leave for Zander's room.

I open the door quietly to see Zander curled under his comforter _**(of the bed)**_ pulled over him from head to toe. I quietly walk to the bed and sit. I lean over and shake Zander's almost lifeless body.

"Zander, Z wake up," I say shaking him. He slowly opens his eyes and half way awaked asked for the time. "Its 2:25 in the morning," I say as he groans and goes back to sleep. I roll my eyes in defeat and walk in the bathroom, take the glass (which is plastic) my grandma uses to put her teeth in whenever she stays over, fills it with water. Holding the glass I slowly walk over to Zander. I was about ready to pour it on him just when he shoots up knocking the cup out of my hand and taking me down with him. I land on his chest with our faces just inches apart. I look into his eyes which were hard to see because it was dark. "I'm up," he states. As he grabs my waist and lifts me off him. I put on the light only to realize that he sleeps shirtless. I found myself staring at his perfectly chiselled abs and well formed biceps which complements his perfect tan.

"You should take a picture it lasts longer," Zander says breaking me out of my trance. I roll my eyes and stick my tongue out at him. He smiles clearly amused and walks to the closet. "Sit and give me like 2 minutes," he says and I obey. He walks into the bathroom and closes the door behind him.

I pull out my iPhone and check my emails. After replying to 3 patients and my long time friend Nelson who is a chemist, Zander walks out in his jeans and shoes ...alone.

"Where is your shirt?" I ask clearly confused. He looks down and smiles. "Just wanted to give you one last show for the day!" He said. I grabbed a pillow and tossed it at him whacking him in the face.

"Well I guess I deserve that, "he says walking into the closet, "You got that right," I yell after him. He walks out finally fully clothed, wearing a light blue flannel shirt.

"Let's go get some Cocoa," he said walking out the door.

_**(Zander)**_

I walk out the door but then back in when I realised that Stevie wasn't by my side. I walk back in to see Stevie lying on my bed. "Dude get up!" I say whacking her with a pillow. "Nu hu,"she said. I decided to tickle her. I start to tickle her and she giggles, kicks and screams. "Zander stop," she says between breaths.

"I'll stop if you get your butt up," I say "okay, carry me," she says lifting her arms. I smile and pick her up bridal style, and then I set her on the dresser and tell her to hop on. She hops on my back and I carry her down the stairs and into the kitchen setting her down on the island.

I poured us some Cocoa and I piled it with marshmallows, and then whipped cream, mini chocolate chips, Hersey's chocolate syrup and the cherry on the cake ...a strawberry.

"Here you go milady," I say to her in my impressive British accent. Yes that's just another amazing quality of the Zander Robbins!

"Why thank good sir," she says in the same accent causing us both to laugh.

"Good Cocoa!" she comments and I bow.

"Kids! Come on kids let's leave for the airport my mum said. Stevie and I went to get our stuff then to the car.

_**(At the airport still Zander)**_

After we checked in we had like a half hour wait so our parents were chatting, Stevie's brother were playing with the kids or talking to their wives. Stevie and I sat drinking Snapple and eating cupcakes. My cupcake had a guitar made from hard icing thing and Stevie's had a princess crown.

"So how is being a doctor?" I ask her. "It's really an amazing job but to see so many kids being hurt its sad and I really want to help them all but I know it's not possible," she says. "I know what you mean," I told her. We kept talking about our jobs until it was time to board.

My seat was no doubt next to Stevie. The plane was pretty cool it had leather seats, and a personal TV with movies. The plane took off and Stevie laid her head on my shoulder and she soon fell asleep. I smiled at her as she sleeps getting a 'knowing' look from my mum. I brush it off and soon fell asleep.

**So that's the chapter, it was horrible I know. Definitely not my best work but hopefully it was passable?! Oh and I wrote but I didn't read and then re-read so please forgive the errors!**_** Please review your thoughts!**_** Much Love!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_I Never Thought!_**

_**Hey Guys thanks for all the amazing reviews! I am so sorry for not updating because I got my report card on Thursday, BRACES on Friday and let's just say it's not the best feeling in the world. But I'm back with another chapter! Hope your guys like! **_

**_Vamplove218- Thanks for the review! LOL I didn't mean you HAD too but thanks you really brought a smile to my face! _**

**_Guest101- Thanks! _**

**_Hoaluvpatrome567- really glad you did! _**

**_Now the story! _**

**(Zander)**

"Hey Baby!"I say walking in the large New York mansion. I walk into the kitchen to see a beautiful brunette, with honey kissed golden hair standing at the stove cooking. " Hey Z," she replied turning around to reveal the face that can only belong to Stevie Baskara, her hazel eyes, chiseled features and pink lips formed into a bright beautiful smile. "How is my wonderful wife today," I ask. "I'm fine just a long day at the hospital, you?" She asks. "The usual, 2 surgeries and 5 patients 1 emergency," I reply she simply smiles and walks over to me. I drape my arm around her waist and she snakes hers around my neck as we slowly lean in…

"Excuse me sir," the air hostess calls waking me out of my dream. "Water?" she asks. I nod no and she walks off. I look over to Stevie who is still sleeping on my shoulder. I smile and think of my dream, why would I dream Stevie as my wife? What was I thinking? I wonder but then decided to brush it off.

**(1 hour later in Disney World, West Gate Resorts A/N: I don't own any of these!) **

We walk in around 12 noon and settle before going to lunch and exploring. I walk out of my room wearing a blue flannel with red and white stripes, light blue skinny jeans and my black Levi's canvas shoes**(A/N: me beginning as bored as ever proved a link for this on my profile). **I settle on the couch waiting for the parents, Stevie and her brothers. Stevie's Brother Aidan walksout and sits on the white love seat next to me.

"So what's the deal with you and my sister?" he asks. "Oh nothing we're just good friends," I say assuring him. "Really doesn't seem that way," he says. I smile and just brush it off. "Ready," Stevie says walking out wearing blue and green tank top, dark skinny jeans and fedora hat, aviators and ballet flats **(A/N: and because I was still bored after Zander's outfit I created Stevie's). **

We were in Magic Kingdom. Stevie I were wearing matching Mickey and Minnie mouse ears and we met Cinderella, the mermaid, and the one with the beast (okay so I don't know any but Cinderella because it was Stevie's favorite) we went on the tea pots, the roller coaster and we were now about watch the fireworks.

We all pulled chairs on the balcony off our apartment thing and waited for the fireworks. I opened a pack of double stuffed Oreos **(I wonder if there is a person that doesn't like Oreos!) **and went for some milk. When I came back there were only 1Oreo left.

"Where are my Oreos?" I asked. "Oh those were yours?" Everyone turned to look at me with guilt plastered over their faces. I roll my eyes and sat down ready to enjoy my ONE remaining cookie.

"Ohh Oreo!" Stevie says while stretching to grab it, I acted fast and smacked her hand away. "Mine," I said.

"Ohh who's a grumpy little monkey?" she asked while she squeezed my cheeks together with her hand.

"No one messes with me and my Oreos," I said sending death glares to everyone.

"Oh cheer up," Stevie said as she pokes my shoulder. I shrug her hand off which only results in us starting a tickle war.

We both stand up me chasing Stevie.

"It's starting," Mara says causing Stevie and I to stop and look in amazement at the wonderful sight before staying in our current position of my arms around her waist and her back against my chest.

"Wow," Stevie says as I nod in agreement. It was really amazing. I couldn't help but feel that everything is perfect.

Everyone stand there for the next 5 minutes no moving from their current position when my phone rings. I reluctantly moved from Stevie's side and answer my phone without checking the caller ID.

"Hello,"…

"WHAT?"

**Ohh I wonder who's call? Anyway this was ****not my**** best chapter but ugh I am tired it's 2 AM! So don't worry it'll hopefully get better. REVIEW! **

**Well till the next chapter…Review! Much Love! **

**-AMrocks**


	6. Chapter 6

**_I Never Thought! _**

**Hey so 30 reviews! That's a lot! Thank guys for getting me this far and I hope you guys help me to get 50 and more reviews!So I am horrible I haven't updated in a while so let's get to the story! I'm actually a bit confused at this point because I know where this story is going just I don't know how to write the chapters to suit the conclusion! :( **

**(Zander) **

"What?" I ask I totally forgot that Katrina and the G4 were coming. I have to go to the airport to get them. I can't believe they are coming, apparently they got early flights or something and they are staying in the hotel apartment thing next to ours!

What do I tell mum, she will never let me leave! Come Zander think...STEVIE!

"Stevie, Stevie, stevieeeee," I called looking for. I ran into the kitchen to find her with my mum choosing fedora hats…why? I don't know!

"Mum may I borrow Steves?" I say pulling Stevie into my room. "What?" she asks.

"SoyourememberhowIsaidthatmyp arentsdon'tknowaboutmygirlfriendandtha tsheandmyfriendsarecomingand yeahafewminutesagotheycalled Ihavetopickthemup," I said all in one breath.

"Yeah and when do you have to pick them up," "Now, "I told her surprised she understood what I said.

"Okay, so go, "she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, although it was but there was some part of me that just wanted to stay where I was with Stevie and my parents and Stevie and her parents and I think you get the Stevie has a deep effect on me. I barely know her but not just part of me but ugh I just really want things to stay the way they are. And if you're wondering, no I do not have feeling for Stevie…do I? NO I don't.

"Zander!" Stevie called breaking me out of my trance. "Yeah," I answered. "Let's go, "she said and I just simply obeyed. "Mum Z and I are going out," she said as we walk out and she tosses me the keys to the car.

(At the airport)

I pull into the large car park. Stevie and I walk out in darkness because of the lack of lights in the car park. We arrived at the entrance and I looked around to form the guys.

"Nelly," I heard Stevie say. "Steviekins," I turn around to see Stevie hugging Nelson. "You're all grown up," Nelson said as he ruffles Stevie hair.

"Z, what's up?" Nelson says as I walk over to them. "Not much," I answer.

"So did you boring soon to be girlfriend here? I picture as a cat lady, that has not taste what so ever in music a plain boring stick in the mud, low life," Nelson asks. "What soon to be girlfriend?" I question.

"You know the one your parents set you up with?" Nelson says as I slap myself in the face.

"A what!"Stevie asks me obviously vexed. "Wait you two know each other?" Nelson questions.

"Yeah, Steves is the one our parents tried to set me up with," I said as Stevie walks over looking a bit hurt.

"Stevie!" I call walking after her while Nelson waits for the rest.

"Steves, look that was just who I thought the girl would be, but I was wrong you turned out to be an amazing, beautiful, cat hating, laidback, crazily talented, beautiful smart to boot girl," I told her meaning every word I said.

She looks at me and smiles, "Thanks, sorry I over reacted I just am pissed when people judge a book by its cover or by not description." She says as I smile. "Hug?" I ask as I open my arms. She smiles and…

"Zanny bear!" someone says and I feel a weight on my back. I was Katrina.

"Hey Kat?" I say feeling gloomy suddenly as she pulls me in for a hug.

"Zander," Kacey, Kevin and Grace call. "Hey guys!" I say man hugging Kevin and hugging Grace and Kacey.

"Ohm so Zander who's your pretty lady friend," Kevin asks as Kacey backs him up. "This is my new lady… I mean bestest best friend," I say as I drape my arm around Stevie as she smiles. "I'm Stevie." She says.

"A little boyish don't you think?" Katrina asks. Stevie smiles and says," It's short for Stevana."

"Well I'm Kacey, this is Kevin my boyfriend, Grace and her husband Nelson," Kacey introduces.

"Steves and I go way back," Nelson says.

"So then you know how talented Stevie is?" I question Nelson as he nods.

"Hmm maybe you can join G4,"Kacey says as she walks off with Stevie and I smile and follow with Katrina in tow.

I have a feeling this is the start of a new best friendship hood," Kacey says as we walk back to the van. "I think so," Stevie says smirking at me. "Nah huh Kacey she's mine," I said as Kacey gives me a knowing look.

**So that's it chapter 6! IT WAS HORRBLE i KNOW, PLEASE REVIEW! Much Love! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE!**

**-AMrocks**


	7. Chapter 7 coming soon!

**H !EY GUYS! I'M SORRY THIS IS NOT ANOTHER CHAPTER, AND I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A LONGGGGG TIME AND YOU MUST REALLYHATE ME BUT ME BEGIN CRAY CRAY AS USUAL I WANT TO GUYS TO GUESS 2 THINGS **

**1. WHERE I MA RIGHT NOW **

**AND **

**2. WHERE I WAS YESTERDAY!1 **

**FIRST 2 TO GUESS RIGHT WILL GET SOMETHING SPECIAL AND AN UPDATE .I PROMISE CHAPTER 7 WILL COME ASAP!**

**MUCH LOVE **

**-AMrocks**


	8. Chapter 8

_**I NEVER THOUGHT!**_

**_DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PARK LOCATED IN FLORIDA, NOR HOW TO ROCK!_**

**_KATRINA_******

So we've been here for the past 2 weeks and so far we visted every amusement park in Florida. Ans Zander and Stevie did every ride in Universal, Hollywood Studio, Met Cinderella and Prince Charming, Stevie was kissed on the cheek by Charming and Zander, Zander danced with every Princess in Magic Kingdom. Zander and Stevie went to dinner, apparently Zander's parents knows Stevie's parents. Zander and stevie rode SpaceMountain 5 times and Zander and Stevie did every ride in epcot. They both got each other ears and Zander even drove Stevie to an emergency at a hospital. Oh and Zander and Stevie fell asleep hugging last night. So basically what I'm getting at here is ZANDER and STEVIE are the major key words here! Ever since I got here all they've ever done was be together and do everything together and I DO NOT INTEND TO LOSE MY GUY TO SOME GIRL THAT IS BETTER IN EVERYTHING, ZANDER IS A DOCTOR AND HE HAS MONEY, I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE A PERSON THAT CAN GIVE ME EVERYTHING I WANT!

**_ZANDER_******

The past 2 weeks were awesome. Steves and I really had an amazing time. She really the greatest girl I've ever met. From her honey kissed locks to her cool, laid back, carefree , down to earth, sweet, caring nature and not to mention she is smart to boot, totally banging on bass and can sing like an angel. Stevie is not perfect but perfectly imperfect and her one flaw is none. And better yet she gets along so amazing with the band they all love her. This past 2 weeks were amazing, her parents amazing and I had such an awesome time dancing, shopping and screaming to the top of my lungs with her and I love my parent's decision for everyone to go back to New York. And to show ever part of it to my bestest best friend ever!

**_STEVIE _**

So the past 2 weeks in Florida, every time I think of it it brings a smile to my face. Espically Zander, he is vain to bone but also sweet, kind caring, loving, fun-loving, crazy, cocky, smart, and a boss at music, a totally amazing best friend that i intend to keep. loved every part of this and the parent's decision to go to New York, I CAN WAIT!

_**SO THAT'S IT FOR NOW, SORRY IT WAS SHORT AND THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATE DIN A WHILE BUT I DID NOW AND BASICALLY I SKIPPED 2 WEEKS OF THE VACATION WERE ZEVIE WERE ALWAYS TOGETHER AND ZANDER DIDN'T REALLY CARE MUCH ABOUT HIS GIRLFRIEND AND SHE DOESN';T LOVE HIM SO DRAMA MUCH?...NOT YET! SO THE NEXT SCENE IS NEW YORK WHICH IS EXTREMELY COLD RIGHT NOW AND I'M SICK SINCE FLORIDA 2 DAYS AGO BUT MK WAS AWESOME! ANYWAY **__**PLEASE REVIEW! :) **_

_**MUCH LOVE**_

_**-AMrocks21**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I NEVER THOUGHT!...**_

**Soooo I haven't updated in a LONG time and I apologize to those who are reading, but I believe this story has no future and that I should end it but we will see. **

**ON TO THE STORY- CHAPTER 8!**

_**(Zander)**___

So it has been a month and a lot has happened lately: Stevie and her family went back to Cali, the gang went back out into their lives and I am in here in my office at this very moment guitar in hand watching videos of Stevie and I and the rest on our vacation. I really miss her, I miss her so much that she is in my dreams every night, I was actually driving to work and I could have sworn that I saw Stevie and I'm just having a lot of mixed emotions. I had the feeling that Katrina doesn't feel the same way about me and I definitely don't feel the same way about her anymore. There is just something about Stevie that makes me feel like I could spend everyday of my life with her and never ever get tired. I feel that somehow my life is complete without her, I never ever want to see her cry and I'll go to the skies and back just to please her. I rearrange every star in the sky just to see her smile. Her warm smile that warms my heart and makes me always want to go home to her and hold her in my arms. Why do I feel like this? Am I in love with Stevie?...

I shake the feeling and drive home. I walk home and I decide that Stevie is the one for me and I have to tell her and my parents and hers. I walk to the door and was about to open it. I walk in going to tell my parents, "MOM, DAD?" I call walking to the living room. There was an Indian man and woman sitting there next to...Katrina. I face palm myself, what are they doing here.

I turn to run up the stairs and out my room and then possibly to California when,"ALEXANDER ROBBINS?" my dad calls. I turn around to see everyone standing .

"Hi,"I say. "Zander, Mr. Kapoor here was telling us that you and his daughter were together for the past 2 years and that we know nothing of it. And Katrina here is telling me that she loves you and wants to marry," my dad says,

"And now with our extremely late approval we are now in the process of deciding an engagement date as per rights of Hindus as Mr. Kapoor says." my mum finishes.

Katrina walks up to me and hugs me as I was about on the verge of tears. I just hated this, I have to talk to my mum.

(LATER ON THAT NIGHT AFTER EVERYTHING)

I walked down to see my parents watching Indian movies, why? I don't know. I scratch the back of my head and walk towards them.

"Mum," I say as she looks up. "I have something to confess," they both look at me. "I..I..I'm in love with...St...Ste...Stevie!" I say looking at the ground.

"YOU WHAT?"

"You What!"

they both exclaimed at the same time in completely different tones.

**So that's it for this chapter, please tell me whether i should continue or not in your reviews...REVIEW! **

**Much Love- AMrocks!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**I NEVER THOUGHT! **_

**So I am guessing some of you are a bit angry? I am apologizing for not updating in a while last time I did was last year...wow I'm that horrible! I hope you guys enjoy and please, please REVIEW! **

**Much love to those loving people that reviewed! **

**Chapter 10... **

(Zander)

"YOU love her!" my mum sad looking shocked, heartbroken and happy at the same time.

"I really do," I said meaning every word I spoke. "Stevie, Stevie is like an illusion, a dream that I see every night, for her I'll give my life, I do anything, or be anything just to fit her desires. Too her I gave my heart but somehow I feel as if I gained hers...is this even possible. I am making no sense but yet still it seems to be making sense in some mismatched way. Her eyes I can never look into them because from the time I do I will never be able to regain myself, in her eyes, her wonderful hazel eyes, I see her every though and emotion, her every unsaid word. I don't know if anyone sees our union as right but I do it feels as if everything is just meant to be, Mum...dad...tell me you didn't feel this when you guys were together," I ended as my parents just stared at each other smiling, I poured my every emotion and keep some...but I only did because I couldn't explain it.

"Zander, son, I understand and too me Stevie is the perfect one for you and son I'm prepared to do anything to unite you guys," my dad says as he places his hand on my shoulder.

"Zander, I am happy about your feelings but what about Kathrina?" my mum says.

"We'll think of something, come one...ugh...ahhh...uhmmmmm, got it!"

**I will update ASAP I promise and sorry for the short chapter! REVIEW! **

**LOL what did Zander get any guesses? **


	11. Chapter 11

_**I NEVER THOUGHT! **_

**My last chapter was really short and was not my best work, but my promise is I will finish this story and I would like to know from you guys if you want another Zevie Story but the reviewing is a bit low and I update by reviews so I was really happy to know that you guys still read and I want to thank all my readers...now let's see where this story is going! **

**But first, review responses-**

**Ashley Scarlet- Really? Because I for one LOVE your stories and really want you to write more! Thanks by the way and this chapter is for you I sat down and decided to take your advice, the last chapter would have been longer but I was really busy with school,. You normally have great guesses but I haven't updated in a while so I have a lot up my sleeve! What happens something **_**you**_** never thought! **

**Hatersgoing2hate- Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

_**On to Chappie 11... **_

**(Zander) **

"I have got it!" I said happily while my parents looked at me as if I was an alien like species.

"Okay so what is it the Kapoor's never want to change especially in their daughter?" I ask as I put my arms around both my parents, I continue," Their culture, I mean I have nothing against their Indian culture and as a matter of fact I respect and admire their beautiful culture and the Kapoor's always want their daughter to keep her full culture and never change so if I try to make her change her culture they would never let me have their daughter. First I'll start with the name, then the wedding and kids..." I finish.

"Listen son I know that you don't love her but it still wrong to play with the girl's affection, and her parents. Zander you are being way too thoughtless and I won't support it."

"Mum, what else should I do, I'll go mad!" I said gripping my brown raven locks.

"I have to go out shopping to get an Indian wear for your engagement and you and your father need to come. We'll figure something out on the way."

"Sure _honey_ because you make all the sense in the world, take your son to shop for his engagement while you try to think of ways to stop...I'm going with Zander's plan, he's a crazy man in love." My dad commented as he patted my shoulder and smirked wide.

"Let's go now!" my mum said giving "a look" to my dad I smiled and couldn't help but wonder if Stevie and I will ever have moments like these.

(AT THE STORE)

We park the R&R in the parking lot of a huge store, It was practically 5 floors high and the front was made fully of glass but it was tinted really dark and there were cone shaped trees at the front with a red carpet and two elephants on each side between the trees.

We walk inside and it was VERY classy. Well that's just the large waiting room this it had white sofas, a coffee machine with chai tea and Indian snacks.

Some lady called us in. We walked in the elevator and I realized that the place was called "Vivah Aur by Anu!"

The door opens and there is this large hall with glass door on every side leading to large rooms and going along the hall are red and yellow flower garlands draped into large loops.

We were led to a room where there were black leather sofas and 2 black bean bag chairs. We sat and waited, the view was really good especially because the place was in Manhattan I got the perfect view of my home town.

A lady around my age walks in wearing an Indian wear, "Hi," She smiled" My name is Sanjana and I'm one of the designers here," she introduced as she shook my hand, and then someone else walked in wearing glasses similar to Sanjana's except she was taller and was wearing skirt Indian wear instead of a pants one like Sanjana.

"Hi, I'm Sabirah another one of the three designers here at Vivah and well," she began as some else walked in.

"Hey guys my mum wants to see you guys," the other mystery girl says as the other two leave.

The mystery girl around my age then tells someone something but then walks in, "Hello, Welcome to Vivah Aur by Anu, I'm Anuradha and I'm the main designer and owner. Today I'll assist you in your shopping." She said.

Unlike the other two she also looks Indian like them but she wore jeans, a tank top with a thin jacket over. Oh and did I mention they had British/ Indian which I find very attractive, that and the fact they are cute, but anyway Stevie is my love, hey is that...

"So I hear from the appointment it for an engagement, who is the groom?" she asked.

"Me, "I said as she sits opposite us. "Okay and are you guys Indian or are you wedding an Indian girl?"

"Marrying," I say about to throw but.

She just smiles," And you guys also have to get outfits, am I right?" she asks my mom. My parents just nod.

"So has anyone here ever tried on an Indian wear?" she asks and we all say no.

"Okay well for the groom," and she stops and looks at me, "Zander," I say, and she continues," right Zander certain Kurtas will look really good on you, and there are many different styles, colours and I must say there are all super heavy because of the marvellous beading. The Indian Culture is very large and interesting and well its every aspect is one of a kind "

She gets up and motions us to follow her, we were back in the elevator and went up another floor to a humongous open space with very classy decor and racks of red, white, orange, brown, yellow, pink, and all these in different colours in their respective different shades all colour coordinated clothes lined the room with almost thousands of them and in between them were large plastic headless mannequins bearing the Indian wear for The ladies and a guy next to it.

"This is our fifth floor and the wedding centre, it called Ek Vivah Asi Bi, here is the largest collection of Indian wedding clothes in the world." Anu said.

"The other floor below this is made more differently than the third as the third has just beautiful but yet simple everyday clothes where as the one below us are what you'll wear to attend weddings and others possibly to get engaged in." She said

We walked around and I touched one of the bridal wears and it was breathtaking from the red colour to the beading but it was extremely heavy.

"Okay so shall we go get you a kurta," she asks as we go down a floor.

The space was just like the first but more colours were present and the ones on display weren't as well done as the others.

"So Zander for you I would recommend this," she said handing me a really heavy light blue suit and I went to try it on.

My parents were sitting and waiting. I walk out and looked in the mirror. The light blue shirt was long to my knees and long sleeved but it perfectly hugged my muscles and was cut down to show off my chest and hug my pecks. And the wonderful flow highlighted my abs. And not to mention the beautiful beading, I was sold.

"I love it!" I said deciding to take it.

She smiled and showed my parents to buy now. My mom took the longest and came had to get the accessories to match, my dad's wear was like mine but his didn't have as much working and was not fitted like mine.

On the way back mum stopped in a mall to get something while dad and I went to the food court.

_**(Zander's mother **_**A/N**_**: **_**sorry guys forget her name)**

I went into the mall to get some cupcakes from a slice of Kevin and Nelson (Zander's friends)

"Hey Kevin, Nelson, Kacey, Grace, how are you guys?" I greet walking in to the restaurant.

"Hey Mrs. R," they all said. "Can I have 24 cupcakes and oh here are invitations for all of you to Zander's engagement to Kathrina," I said as they all looked disgusted and I just smile, pay and leave.

As I was walking over to the food court there were this guy and girl, the girl looked extremely familiar (but wasn't dress well but more revealing than needed) and she and her guy looked very much together and they held hands and each occasionally and now were feeding each other. The girl then turned fully around and I realized it was Kathrina! I was really about too faint and I pulled out my iPhone.

I walked over to the guys, Zander and my husband and I smiled, "Zander honey let's put your plan into motion."

"What's with the change of heart?" Zander questioned.

"Soon son, you shall see!"

_**That's that well I hope this was long enough and well I know it might be a really boring chapter because I was feeling to give lots of descriptions and well I guess I gave you all an insight to the Indian Culture and by that I'm speaking of the clothing mentioned and well just merely writing a few words doesn't speak about its vast beauty and elegance. **_

**Note; That I am not on any circumstances trying to ill speak the Indian Culture or any other, the using of the names are just to make the story flow and make sense!**

_**Okay so I used some Hindi and Indian names in this chapter and some of you may not be able to pronounce it or know the meaning! **_

**Kurta- Indian traditional wear worn by men **

**Vivah Aur – Wedding And**

**Ek Vivah Asi Bi- means A wedding like no other! **

**Oh and my apologizes I'm tried (I'm studying), hungry, sleepy and a bit sick so excuse the horrible chapter**

**So hope your confusion is cleared and I'll try to show you guys what the clothes look like and well all there is left for you to REVIEW!1**


	12. Chapter 12

**_I NEVER THOUGHT! _**

**Hey! Remember me? Don't worry I'm still die hard Zevie! Well I am here to finish what I started, Socha Na Tha..ot I never thought, this is a love story and bit of an Indian soap at the same and I'm sure most f you guys will look this chapter and be like," Ohhh I remember this story, It was from the weird Brit right!?" Well any way sooo proud that you guys are still writing and all the best for keeping faith in H2R! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 12- The End!**

**{Zander}**

My mum has finally gone crazy and I love it! So this is my current life, I am currently getting dress in the Indian wear and about to go downstairs which is turned into a grand ballroom which was the family room and decorated for the engagement, It looked like an Indian palace. The colours were yellow and red with big gold pots filled with water and pink and red rose petals were floating at the top with candle floating in it. White curtains lined the room with lovely white Christmas lights behind it, it looked very classy!

I walked down stairs. Katrina was down there with her family. "God forgive me!" I said to myself as I proceeded downstairs. "Mr. Chopra! How are you," I asked her dad, "you know I have been meaning to ask you something every important!" I said to him as I placed my arm around his shoulder. "Sure my boy, tell me."

He replied in a deep Indian accent. "I was think sir, that since we are having an Indian engagement then we _MUST _have the wedding in Jewish style (A/N; forgive me I'm Hindu)," as I said this he didn't look to pleased, "And also; Sophie, Sophia, , Sophinana, Sophieee, or Sophiann? Which is better I suggest we keep 'Sophi' what do you think?" I asked.

"WHAT! What are these names for?" He questioned obviously angered. "Well we must change her name it won't suit her new culture!" I told him.

"What! How dare you! How can you? Even there think of changing one's true self? Have you no respect?"he said almost about to explode. Everyone gathers there and I trun to Katrina,"Do you love me?"

'' I asked. "Of course I do darling," she said in sweet voice. "Really then who is he?" my mum asked as she pointed to the door, were stood a guy looking all innocent.

"Who is he?" her dad inquired. "He is my...my..boyfriend!"She said. "I never loved you, and I couldn't break your heart. You weren't the guy for me and I just thought that you were to hot to pass up," she said to me as he dad walked up to her, "What game are you playing?" he asked.

"I never lover Zander, I was just attracted to him and he is Pem, your friend's son," Katrina said as he ran to him and her parents exited with her. "We are soory for the misunderstanding," we all apologized as they left.

(Stevie)

Before me stood Robert, a guy that's carazy in love with me since we were 3. I really didn't like him, but hey he's an old family friend and well I didn't want to be. "So I was wondering...maybe...if...so I was do," Robert said. OH THIS IS GONNA BE A LONGGGGG NIGHT.

I also realized that I did something that I never should have done...I fell for Zander!

(Zander)

I was currently on the plane to Brewster to find Stevie..just 10 more minutes...

(30 mins later, Stevie)

"Anyway Stevie, what I wanted to say was," Robert said as I faced him.

"I...I...I..."

"I LOVE YOU," a different smooth, husky, familiar voice said as turned around I saw Zander satnding before with his arms wide open. I ran to him and he lifted me in the air, "I love you too. I said as his warm lips found mine...

AND WELL I GUESS HAPPILY EVER AFTER DOES EXIST!

**Well that's that! Hope you enjoy, LATER, SEE YOU SOON, NAMASKAR, ALLAH HAFIZ, ALWEDA AND GOOD DAY!**


End file.
